Together As One
by Sisters of Eternity
Summary: From Sunshine, Moonlight. The prophecy that reveals the very fabric of Syrus' and Cyrah's life... they really are one. ZxA JxOC SxOC


Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX. From "Sunshine, Moonlight". Prophecy of Syrus and Cyrah Truesdale.

**Together As One**

Born under the sun

Born under the moon

Sensitive and sweet

Quiet and up-beat

Sunshine

Moonlight

Child of Light

Child of Dark

Angel of Reason

Angel of the Hunt

Whispers so sweetly

Sings so melodically

Listens to his heart

Listens to her soul

Trying to find himself

Trying to lose herself

Complete opposite

Yet identical at the same time

Descendant of Apollo

Descendant of Artemis

Kinder and loving

Sweeter and caring

Falls for the _kori_

Falls for the hero

Listens for nothing and everything at the same time

Hears the whispers and screams of the soul

Blind to love

In love

Scared to see

Afraid to show

Looks for comfort

Looks for affection

Haunts the _kori_'s dreams

Confuses the hero's heart

Staring out to sea

Watching the rain

Awaiting the days

Beholding the nights

The one the battles always choose

The one always confused

Feels her hand

Hears his voice

In his dreams

In her thoughts

Being lost in the darkness he fears

Being blinded by the light she fears

Waiting for an angel

Fighting a demon

Named after the sun

Named after the moon

Countless wishes upon a star

Countless dreams in a heart

Questions his purpose in life

Answers the cries of death

Sunshine

Moonlight

_Adelphos _and warrior

_Oneiropulos _and huntress

Touches Moonlight's soul

Hears Sunshine's heart

Protective

Sensitive

Willing to die

Willing to live

For the one who whispers _kalinikta_

For the one who awakens her with _kalimera_

Long lost brother

Long lost sister

Child of the sun

Child of the moon

A secret lineage unfolds

An ancient curse reveals

Guardians of the world

Protectors of the afterlife

Twins and friends

Descendents and warriors

Destined

Cursed

Angelic

Yet Demonic

Sunshine

Moonlight

Warrior of the _Helios_

Huntress of the _Selini_

Both whisper in harmony

_S'agapo_

Meaning it with their hearts

Their souls

The day will come

When they will accept their lineage

And become one

Yet still be themselves

Still utter their names

In one last whisper

Before nothing else matters

Except the protection of the ones they love

"Syrus."

"Cyrah."

Sun

Moon

Son of Reason

Daughter of the Hunt

Before he goes

Before she flies

He kisses a flower

She embraces a hero

Never forgetting

Always remembering

Friendship

And love

Nevertheless, the day comes

Nevertheless, the night arrives

The battle begins

The fight starts

Brother versus Sister

Sunshine versus Moonlight

In order to restore peace

In order to retrieve serenity

Sunshine

And Moonlight

Must sacrifice themselves

For the other

In one moment

Endlessly awaited

The angel becomes the demon.

The demon becomes the angel.

Never again to hold his flower

Forever lost without her hero

Unless a sacrifice will be made

A price to pay

Apollo's task for the _kori_ of his twin

Artemis' offering for the hero of her twin

"Defeat the darkness of your heart."

"Offer your soul without hesitation."

"Become loyal to me as well as my sister."

"Enter my service and prove your love."

"Rescue Sunshine."

"Take back Moonlight."

A single moment

A time of decision

Azalea's devotion

Jaden's choice

"I pledge my loyalty to you, Lord Apollo."

"I offer my soul to you and enter your service, Lady Artemis."

A gasp of life

A cry of awakening

Able to whisper her name

Able to touch him again

Finding his darkness

Holding her light

"Cyrah…"

"Syrus…"

Undying love

Untouched devotion

"Forever my _Oneiropulos._"

"_Adelphos_, forever."

The _kori_ appears

The hero arrives

Branded with the symbol of light and dark

Eyes hollow and black as midnight

Sunshine and his flower

Moonlight and her hero

Together

Forever

Reunited

Bonded

Sunshine…

Moonlight…

Together as one.

**The End**

A/N: Please R&R!

Translations for italizied words:

Kori - Handmaiden

Adelphos - Brother

Oneiropulos - Dreamer

Kalinikta - Good Night

Kalimera - Good Morning

Helios - Sun

Selini - Moon

S'agapo - I love you

All these words are Greek. Sorry for the confusion.

Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever


End file.
